random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
PB Wiki Discord Rules
Polandball Wiki Community's Discordapp is a replacement for The Wiki's Skype Group, however it has surpassed the growth of the . To join you need to go to BainTheCool's message wall and ask them politely for the invitation link. ''Note that the Discordapp Chat is Unofficial, and if you report the chat to Wikia Staff then they can't do anything because it is outside of Wikia. Report to the Discordapp chat mods for rulebreakers. '' Rules *Will result in a ban. **Does not count for moderators, but if used maliciously it may results in a temporary demotion. 1. First off, don't be an asshole. It doesn't matter if you insult someone ironically or not, it's still harassment if they are bothered by it. Please try to use some common sense. 2. Criticizing the mods on how the discord is run is not acceptable. If you don't like something about the discord you can just ask in #suggestions_and_feedback. 3. *Doxxing, posting links to viruses, screamer sights or shock sites 4. Spamming is only allowed in #memes, but it's recommended you don't spam there either. 5. *Don't post post NSFW/NSFL images (e.g.: porn, gore or anything similar, if an image contains minor nudity it may only result in gulag, semen is also considered NSFW, pls keep anime pics to a minimum, especially sexualized ones) 6. Do not constantly speak in another language outside of #non-english. 7. **Please, don't boss people (especially mods) around or force others to follow rules, if someone is breaking a rule, please ask a mod to deal with it. 8. **Please keep your name similar to your wiki username or your personal nickname. 9. Don't play music, scream, breath into the mic and do other annoying things in the Voice Chat. Do not spam "\voteskip" in the Music Channel. 10. Please do not use the bots outside the #bot_commands channel and don't spam them. 11. Revolting against mods or rules is strictly forbidden, if you want someone to be demoted/promoted or a rule change, please peacefully ask a mod to make a poll, after ~15+ people vote the decission is made 12. Don't post links to discord's with a high amount of people that aren't related to the wikia, or clone discords. 13. Don't be annoying and spam weird shit in #general. 14. Baiting is NOT allowed. Likewise, do not do any of these: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/211547611532886017/263423919917236224/1420756844457.png 15. Wanting to eliminate a race or other group of people unironically is forbidden. You can dislike a certain group but you should not insult them constantly and wish for them to die. 16. Don't harass or scare off new users. 17. Don't excessively ping people. 18. Harassing people in DM is also forbidden and can get you banned. Not knowing the rules isn't an excuse to being unbanned or ungulaged. Mod Rules 1. Don't break the rules and try to get away with it. 2. Don't ban or kick people for minor things and don't forget people in gulag. 3. Don't remove emotes, re-add emotes, delete channels, create channels without permission. 4. Don't mess with peoples ranks or promote people to mods without permission. 5. Don't unpin messages or pin stupid shit. Category:Rules Category:PB Wikia